Like One Another
by TheTwoAuthors
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are both bullied in their High School, living difficult lives. Kakuzu, an illegal fighter, kept to himself while Hidan, a Jashin follower, was a loudmouth. Never before have they spoke a word to the other, but that's not the only thing that changes when fate gets them together.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story, well plot, popped in my head when my co author(Author B, awesome friend, all mine :3) wanted to rp with me. I thought it be interesting to know what people think of this story we are pulling off. We love both this pair… So I asked her we should post this up in fanfiction which she agreed 3**

**The story is rated M for language. This is an AU thing. Other Akatsuki members may appear later, it depends on how the story goes. This takes place to a made up world we made up for the story's purpose. Everyone has special abilities (jutsu).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kakuzu opened his locker; he took out his notebooks out with books to match. He was a senior in high school, Ap classes and had the highest grades of them all. His education was in the top of his list as he wished to end up in the greatest school of the nation. Also scholarships would be nice so he wouldn't be in debt by student loans like most college students in his country. The teen was tan, had long brown hair that ended to his shoulder blades. His eyes held a dark cold green tone, and a lower black mask that hid half of his face made him look intimidating. But even if he looked scary, tall and strong, there would still be a soul that had the urge to mess with him. Kakuzu quickly stepped back as a soccer ball flew passed him, hit the inside of his locker. The teen shifted his eyes to a group of teens who smirked his way; even though they were disappointed the ball didn't hit their real target. Kakuzu shut his locker with a thud, imprisoned the ball just to irritate his tormentors as he walked away.

Despite how different, there was one other person in the same situation on the high school food chain. He was a pale, lad, with white hair that was sleeked back. The albino had a pigment problem with his hair as well. He was much shorter than Kakuzu, and he dressed poorly. He barely had a shirt that was ripped to show his chest. But pale, he had a nice, but slender body. He was grumbling under his breath as he was already getting teased by a few of the other older kids.

"What's wrong, whiteout? Too poor to pay attention?" Hidan scowled at them as he slammed his locker. "Oi, fuck off..." he said annoyed, walking away himself. He couldn't last a fight right now. He already had too many accounts of getting into fights. And he made a promise not to get kicked out of school...again... He groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

As the day passed by, Kakuzu took his time to listen to whatever word his teachers would say, and took notes, he made sure he wrote them in clear handwriting so he could go over them later without a problem. The teen had to be the best here. It was the only way for his future to be better than the life he was currently in. Lunch time came and he bought himself French fries, the cheapest thing he could buy that would satisfy his hunger. He saved money for whatever emergency that life may throw at him. He made his way out to the court yard as the cafeteria was too loud for him. He had to do his homework now. The chances of finishing his homework at lunch hour was greater than back home... Kakuzu sat down on the grass, back against the tree trunk as he relaxed. Stress always seemed to mock him. Always so busy, always so ...worried... the teen frowned silently. He looked down to his calculus and accounting books that lay on his lap. His youth was nothing more but worrying over his education, never did he have time to live as a normal teenager... School was hard with the immature assholes messing with him all the time and at home...he clenched his teeth with anger at the thought of his home.

_Few more months...and you will be off to university…free,_ he mentally told himself as he opened his calculus book to a certain page thanks to the bookmark he had placed inside. _I will show them all…_

Contrarily, Hidan barely paid attention in class. He found it hard to focus, and in the end whenever the classes bored him he would merely prop up a book and rest his head. He barely got any sleep at home. Things were always busy at home, with his parents and church... But instead of thinking about it, he snored away, somehow quiet enough not to be caught. When lunch came he simply got the cafeteria special, which really was just some sort of nutritional slop. At least it was good for him... Hidan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked out of the cafeteria, heading to the library. They had corners where he could sleep some more. And where he could hide from the dumbass football players

"Where do you think you're going?" a mocking voice said as a guy grasped Hidan's left arm roughly, and pulled him with him. Suddenly other boys joined them with dark amusements. They were all well fitted as they were strong, they belonged to the group of teens to have the most talented jutsu from all. Popularity in High school was based off their skills.

Hidan gave a growl as he struggled, his free hand balancing his food.

"Let me go, already!" He spat, pushing one of them away. "I just want to eat my slop and have some peace and quiet. Was that too much for you fuckers to understand?" He scowled at them, his violet eyes already burning with rage.

The boy was ignored with laughs. It was always so humorous to listen to the foul mouthed boy. He's reply was slapping his food from his hand while two buffer guys held his arms and dragged him across the hallway, to a certain direction.

* * *

Kakuzu ate his fries. He did this by pulling his mask slightly so his face wouldn't be exposed. His eyes were glued to a math word problem, one of the worst things he hated in life next to loud noises... Thinking about loud noises, Kakuzu lost his concentration when he heard laughter reach to his ears. The boy pulled away from his homework problem and noticed a group of teenagers had entered his domain. Kakuzu slowly frowned behind his mask.

"Ah, another of our favorites," a man with red hair chuckled as he stepped aside when Hidan was thrown towards Kakuzu.

Hidan stumbled, but managed to stabilize himself. He glared back at the men, as he straightened himself up, standing beside Kakuzu now.

"Oh... you guys are so fucking lucky I'm not in the mood to kick your asses... Even though I want to." He glared up at them, but took a step away.

The albino's words simply made everyone laugh as if they were told a hilarious joke. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes to Hidan; never did he come across with this kid... Well it was obvious the boy was also bullied like he was. Kakuzu didn't want to butt in. As long as he wasn't pulled into this mess he would be contempt.

"Man, these two losers are so fucking weird!" One of the tormentors mocked as his friends scattered around the two outcasts. Kakuzu cursed himself mentally. It seemed he was dragged into it. All he wanted to do was study and do his homework. Why was that a bad thing?

"Fucking hell..." He let out, glaring at the boys. He looked at Kakuzu silently, and realized how strong he was. "Hey, you there... You're strong. Can't you do something damn it?" He waved his arm to the bullies.

What choice did the tan boy have? It wasn't like he could ignore them as the other teens showed eagerness to mess with him again... Kakuzu growled in annoyance, set his things on the side before he got on his feet. He was taller than Hidan, and bigger in muscle.

"It doesn't seem I have a choice..." Kakuzu's voice was a deep and cold, he sounded as if he was older to be in high school.

Hidan noticed this but kept silent. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth... He took another step back, holding his hands up as he refused to keep out of the fight. He never knew when someone was watching, but in case a staff member did, He was refusing to lift a fist. Not yet at least.

"Aww look, they're going to fight side by side," the red haired teen bursted out laughing. "Bunch of queers!" Kakuzu glared from the insult. He didn't even know this albino, never even seen him before. Slowly, thread like things made their way out of his long sleeve shirt.

"What's going on here?!" a strong authority voice demanded. Most of the teens froze and turned to a teacher who glared at the scene. Kakuzu's threads retreated, acting he wasn't part of the conflict.

"We just talking Ms. Huy," the red boy smiled innocently. The woman didn't believe it and motioned with her head to the teens to leave the place now. The bullies groaned and grudgingly walked away. Kakuzu sat back down, pulled his books open as if nothing happened.

Hidan lowered his hands, sighing in relief. He sneered at the boys and waved his hands tauntingly. "See you later, fellas." He let out, as if he did nothing wrong. He then looked back at Kakuzu, raising an eyebrow at him as the angry teens left, ignoring their glares.

Kakuzu was satisfied a teacher came on the neck of time. It saved him the trouble of wasting his time which he could use to study. The masked man felt someone watching him... Slowly, his dark green eyes looked up at the albino... the boy was still here?

"...Sup." Was all the albino could say finally, after staring at him? His clothes were ragged and dirty, but his hair was decent. The only thing that really stood out was his eyes, a deep violet that were staring at him with a confident grin. "Name's Hidan. You?"

Oh great... the boy wanted to talk to him... Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at him. "You can go now..." his eyes went back to his studies. He wasn't much of a talker, antisocial he was.

Hidan frowned now. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I ain't done talking to you." He said arrogantly, his hands on his hips. But his frown faded to a grin. "You seem to get picked on like me. Why does someone as big and strong as you let them walk all over ya?"

"Who says I do?" Kakuzu shifted his eyes to the boy with annoyance. "Now leave me be, I need to do my homework," The teen didn't care if he sounded rude, he had to finish his work.

"...get that stick out your ass already." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, for once I'm trying to be fucking nice and I get this shit. Bah" he waved his hand, as if smacking the image of Kakuzu from him as he turned around. "Fucking loner..." He didn't' bother anymore, walking away.

Kakuzu looked to the boy; he looked so scrawny and weak. Loner...He didn't really like being alone. He had friends...but he had none here, so he wasn't really a loner, right? Kakuzu forced himself to concentrate back to the math problem he had trouble with before.

* * *

School ended for the day, Kakuzu walked out, and stopped as he caught sight of Hidan being thrown into the school's dumpster.

"Loser!" One of the tormentors laughed, the same red haired kid as before, imprisoned Hidan into darkness. The red head boy smirked as his friends moved away together, laughing.

From the inside of the dumpster were the sounds of muffled obscenities and banging on the metal. Hidan struggled to get out of the trash and managed to push the lid up. He looked even messier than before.

"Fucktards!" He called out in his anger. The angry teen climbed out of the dumpster picking the trash out of his silver locks

Kakuzu took a moment taking in the boy's messy image. He sighed, walking to the boy as something inside his mind told him to do so.

"They're annoying, aren't they?" he asked in his cold tone.

Hidan was too busy cleaning himself up to notice just who it was.

"Yeah, those assholes... They are so lucky that I promised not to fight otherwise they'd be..." He trailed off, patting his chest. His eyes widened as he then grasped his torn shirt, pulling outward as he looked down his chest. He had some muscle definition, but he was still pale and slender. "Oh... fuck..." he felt around his neck and then his chest, before he looked into the dumpster. "Fuck!" without hesitation, he leaped over, jumping into the trash.

Kakuzu didn't choose to be curious as to why the boy went back to the waste. He guessed the boy lost something by boy's reaction. Some girls seemed to giggle at the scene of Hidan making himself look like an idiot. The teen shook his head.

"Just leave it there," he wanted to avoid the humiliation.

"Like fuck I am!" He snapped from the trash, digging through the bags of rotten food. "Ah..." he sighed in relief, pulling out a shiny pendant on a string of purple beads. He held it close to his chest as he hopped back out of the dumpster, wiping off the gunk. He muttered a few things under his breath, bowing his head as if in prayer.

"Are you...praying?" Kakuzu couldn't make out the symbol the pendant was crafted as. He didn't imagine the boy was the religious type based off his foul mouth. His nose crunched up behind his mask, thankful he wore it as it blocked most of the stench Hidan had.

"Yes, yes I am." he said after he finished. He then, very gingerly, pulled the beads around his head as he rested the silver rosary on his chest, tucked under his shirt. He then looked up at him, before frowning. "...oh NOW you start talking to me?" He asked, raising a sarcastic brow.

The tan teen rolled his eyes from the boy's remark. "I could easily walk away if you want me to," he said. He could simply study at home if he wanted to instead.

"... Good point." the small albino pushed his hair back into its sleek position. He then outstretched his arms, yawning. "So, are you going to tell me your name or what?"

"Kakuzu," the teen said coldly, cold eyes directly to the boy.

"Kakuzu... Like, that one chess piece?" He asked, tilting his head as he tried to remember exactly which one it was. "I was named after the other piece too."

Kakuzu was surprised the boy knew of that fact, well it was shogi, not chess. He didn't even realize it until Hidan pointed it out. "It seems we have more things in common than I thought."

"Apparently." He said with a grin. "Though, to be honest... the only reason I know is because my parents like to bring it up... all the fucking time..." He groaned as he straightened his shirt. He trailed off, before he looked off. He trailed off, rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand. "But yeah... What made you decide to come over here?"

"I was swayed by whim," he shrugged and walked away. The boy thought it was a waste of time talking to Hidan, even though it was strange how they were both named after shogi pieces.

"Whim... Oi oi oi!" He snapped as he saw Kakuzu walk away. He paced to his side, scowling. "The fuck man? You don't just walk away without saying anything!"

For some reason, the boy's words put a smile behind Kakuzu's mask. Now he could understand why the football players loved to mess with the boy. "And why not?"

Because it makes you look like a douche bag!" He spat, stopping in front of him with a glare. "Seriously, do any of you fucktards in this city have any decent manners?"

"Says the boy who seems to break the world record for swearing during his life time," Kakuzu countered back amused.

"Joke's on you, fucker, there IS no world record!" He said triumphantly. "I checked!" He smirked, quite pleased with himself.

The boy was such an idiot... Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the boy; he didn't like to be outsmarted in such things.

"Walk away now, or I will kill you..." he said in a darker tone.

"I'd like to see you try!" Hidan mused. "I can't die. I can thank Jashin-sama for that." He held up his rosary, kissing the dirty thing happily.

"Jashin...?" Kakuzu had no idea what the boy was talking about. The boy may be wrong in the head for thinking he was immortal... No one in life was immortal.

"The lord and savior of the enlightened ones, of course!" Hidan said. "Wait... if you don't know who he is..." He narrowed his eyes now, frowning at him as if disappointed. "...fucker...""

"Is this some kind of made up religion your tiny brain decided to make?" Kakuzu couldn't help but mock the boy.

This didn't go over well.

"What the fuck did you say, you fucking heretic?!" He snapped, grabbing the larger teen by his shirt. His eyes narrowed to near pinpoints as he face contorted in hatred. "You DARE mock Jashin-sama?!"

Kakuzu's eyes suddenly turned stone like, with rage as he clutched the boy's neck roughly and picked up the boy to his level, bringing his face near his own.

"Let go of my shirt...now..." he hissed dangerously. He didn't seem to be the type to mess with whatsoever.

Hidan, to his credit, wouldn't give up. He scowled; bearing is teeth at him despite how uncomfortable he was. "I will let go when you fucking APOLOGIZE, you asshole!" he snapped. "If there's ONE DAMN THING I don't tolerate it's HEATHENS like you MOCKING MY GOD!"

Kakuzu began to tighten his hold on the boy, choking him. So this was going to be a game, to who gave in. Well Kakuzu was not going to lose to this nuisance. His fingers buried into Hidan's flesh. The taller boy didn't seem to fear killing the smaller boy.

And the smaller boy didn't seem to care. He pulled at his shirt spitefully, letting out a small grunt as he felt his neck being strangled. He wasn't going to let down as he finally swung his legs, kicking the man hard in the abdomen.

The hits did not affect Kakuzu at all. The boy's body was very well built, strong as if he was a fighter. He kept pressing more pressure to the boy. He could easily crush Hidan's neck, but what seemed to be his conscious in mind told him not to.

Hidan glared at him, but gritting his teeth. But his eyes burned with rage, and he was persistent. Either he fully believed his immortality or he was happy to die for his god. And he was determined not to let a heathen walk all over him.

Kakuzu couldn't believe the boy was so... He groaned as he let go of Hidan before he shoving him off so the boy lost his grip on his shirt. Never did the boy think he would lose to a weak boy like Hidan.

"You are such an idiot..."

Hidan fell back, slamming his head against the cement.

"GAH FUCKING HELL!" He cried out, holding his head in pain. He gritted his teeth but got to his feet, albeit slow. He kept rubbing the back of his head, glaring at him. "..And you are such an asshole..." He spat back, glaring at him.

Kakuzu had his eyes narrowed to the boy before walking passed him. This boy...was too much for his patience. Why the hell did he decide to talk to him? It was a mistake, one he won't ever make again as long as he lived...

"...I'll enjoy killing you." Hidan said finally before walking away. The mark he left on the cement was a red spot. And as Hidan walked away himself, his head was bleeding, and although he seemed a little dizzy from blood loss he walked on like it was just a scratch.

Kakuzu's eyes caught the cement as he walked by it. He stopped and stared before glancing to the boy where the blood kept trailing down from his head. Kakuzu was shocked, the injury would have put the boy unconscious, but instead he didn't seem to mind it much. Immortal the boy said...Kakuzu looked away, denying for such possibility. The boy maybe just had the ability to withstand hard injuries...Yes maybe that's what it was... It was logical. Kakuzu looked at his own hand that had many stitches. He hated to admit it but the two boys had too much in common...

* * *

**So tell us what you guys think of this story? My co author and me will reply to any reviews posted for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makkoska:** Author A: Arigato :D, I appreciate you being our first reviewer 3. It helps with confidence o.o. I hope it goes well in the future x.x :D. Author B: Thanks! It's nice to see we're getting off to a good start. We're practically winging this since we both were in the yaoi mood, so I'm glad we're doing something actually productive XD

**Author A: WFC is like the UFC XD! I just changed the first letter for this story o.o'. I hope you guys enjoy this story :O**

* * *

"You shouldn't waste your time," A calm voice said as Kakuzu was gathering his books in his room. The boy frowned behind his mask, trying to ignore the man that had entered his room. He was tall, tan and held dark brown eyes. "You aren't cut out to be in school Kakuzu…"

"Tell that to my report card," The teen grumbled, walking out of his room. The man followed.

"You're all brawn and no brains."

"I told you already, I have the top grades of the damn school," Kakuzu hissed, glaring at his uncle.

"That's nothing…" the man shook his head, disappointed that his nephew was wasting his time with education.

"We'll see when a University pays for all my expenses based off my hard work," the boy was very confident he will make it.

"And after then what Kakuzu? Become a lawyer? Be someone's little businessman slave?" his uncle mocked. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, as he tried to keep his anger from exploding. "You are gifted with extraordinary Jutsu, Kakuzu. Power that many wish to have…and once you are accepted into the WFC, money will pour down to your feet faster than any other jobs out there. You're name will be known all over the world."

Money…fame…Kakuzu was interested in money as it was the most important thing in this world after all…well in his mind it was.

"I only kept you in school thinking that having some education was good for you, but seriously…Calculus?" he jabbed his finger to where the boy held the book. "All you need is how to add and subtract, not this calculus shit."

Kakuzu said nothing; he wasn't the type to talk back to authority.

"Many people out there graduate on top of their class yet they don't get as high as they thought they would …" the man kept lecturing. "Your talent is that ring…"

* * *

Kakuzu read a book as he walked down the streets of the small city. He enjoyed reading and could easily make his way around people without bumping them. The boy tried to forget about his uncle's words. He was always told he wasn't brains, but was simply muscle…As he read, he frowned behind his mask to read a swear word in the book. Usually he didn't care to come across them when reading, but what did tick him off was Hidan's image came to mind. The boy sighed, clapping his book shut with annoyance. Once he was at school, he'll do some random math problems. Surely math wouldn't bring the albino up.

"..What the heck are you talking about, Father?!" Hidan let out. He was at a payphone in front of the school, clutching the phone in anger. A string was tied to a finger and he clutched something in his hand. It was implied to be a coin that he used to make the call in the first place. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as the man on the other end of the line spoke.

Oh how life hated him. Kakuzu made a sudden stop, the boy he wanted to forget was in front of him...And of course screaming with anger, attracting people's attention around. How did he not notice this boy before? He sticked out way too much.

"B..But I can't just ..." Hidan surprisingly quieted down, his lips becoming a thin line. "And how long will that take?! I... ... Y...yes Father..." He sighed, as if subdued. "N-no, of course I'm not questioning you..." He seemed too wrapped up in his conversation to notice or care that others were staring.

As Hidan's voice lowered down, teens around got closer. Kakuzu knew High schoolers loved gossip. He had two choices, avoid the boy as he planned to do the other day, or ...pull off anything he could do to get everyone off his back. He cursed himself mentally when he went over to the albino kid

"Y... Alright, Father... I'll see you after school." Hidan finally hung up, before turning and seeing the patrons. The anger that was extinguished flared back up with a vengeance, glaring at them. "What the fuck is so interesting to you, huh? Am I not allowed to have a conversation on the damn phone without you assholes on my back?!" He snapped.

"Must you always bring yourself attention?" Kakuzu's cold voice asked behind the boy. The taller teen had an eyebrow raised. Teens looked away, as they had nothing important to listen to now since the call ended.

Hidan frowned at him as he glared. "..I don't have time for you, asshole." He spat, before just walking away. He was heading toward the school, not wanting to be near the heathen.

Of course, when he actually wants to talk to the boy, he decides to walk away. Kakuzu had to stop his consciousness from wasting his time with the zealot.

* * *

Kakuzu ate his French fries, just like before as he was graphing the derivative of a problem. Finally his concentration was full on for his studies, and for no one else.

* * *

Hidan didn't even think of Kakuzu much. And when he did, it ended with a fiery rage that Hidan bit back. _Baka... Stupid heretic..._ He groaned, shaking his head as he got his usual lunch. He walked out of the cafeteria as he was going to the library. He was seething, but silent. He just wanted to eat his food and take a nap right now.

The boy's tormentors were near the library, talking to one another as if it was their new hang out spot. They haven't notice the albino kid making his way to them.

Hidan saw this and held back a gulp. Great... Why the hell were they there? He gritted his teeth as he turned, being as silent as he was going to the courtyard. He was sure Kakuzu was there, but at least the man would want to go into his books and leave him alone... Hidan sighed as he reached the courtyard, grumbling under his breath

Kakuzu shut his calculus book, satisfied for the early finished for it. He thank his teacher that decided to give them less homework. He set the book down before getting his accounting book and work book out. He finished his lunch, deciding to throw his garbage away as soon as he finished with his work.

What a nerd. But Hidan said nothing as he rolled his eyes, managing to take advantage of Kakuzu's focus. Walking along the border of the courtyard, Hidan settled himself against the other side of the tree. When he was alone, Hidan was surprisingly quiet. Sober even. He kept his eyes on the wall or on his slop as he ate his meal, before setting it down beside him.

After a while Kakuzu finished, letting out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes, leaning against the tree behind him. He was tired, debating to take a small nap from the constant attention to his education. He grabbed the side of his waist, felt a throbbing pain there. He tried to ignore it, but it did seem it wouldn't fade away like before. He hated his job...so much... But...a voice played in his mind, reminding him the reason as to why he was there. 'This is what we are good at Kakuzu, you are gifted in strength, not brains...' Kakuzu clenched his teeth with anger, glancing down to his books, having the urge to do more problems than he was assigned to

Soon, Kakuzu's thoughts became interrupted as a soft thud came from behind him. When Kakuzu looked to inspect, he would find the back of Hidan's head poking out from around the trunk. The boy seemed to be out cold, but his light snoring showed that he was indeed sleeping. The wound on his head was gone, as if it never existed. Hidan continued slumbering away, without a care in the world.

Kakuzu was going to send the boy flying with a good punch, but noticed the boy's head held no injury whatsoever. This got the boy to immediately examine the younger boy's head, by scooting to him. He took a light hold to get a better look. Not even a scar was left behind... Impossible. Kakuzu frowned; the kid indeed had a great ability... Also he had very soft hair when touched... Kakuzu was disturbed to even mentally compliment something of the other boy. He pulled away as if his hand got burned.

"...Fucker..." Hidan let out. But it wasn't directed at Kakuzu. It seemed to be at whatever the sleeping albino was thinking about. He was a heavy sleeper, barely noticing when the tan boy felt his head.

Kakuzu noticed he didn't breathe when the boy talked in his sleep. He had thought he woken the boy up. Slowly he relaxed and watched the boy sleep. He looked so peaceful... the opposite when he was conscious. The albino kid wasn't a bad looker even if he lacked the normal tint in skin compared to normal people. Kakuzu's eyes widened. What was wrong with him? Did he actually think that the boy was... Kakuzu clenched his teeth and pounded the boy's face.

"GAH!" Disturbed, and with a now broken nose, Hidan jumped to his feet, his back to Kakuzu as he thought his attacker came from in front of him. But when he saw no one, he turned on his heels, his hands on his bleeding nose as he saw Kakuzu. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" He nearly screamed, his heart racing from being attacked so suddenly.

Kakuzu got up to his feet and glared daggers. "That's for taking my attention to my studies," he hissed as an excuse.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" He snapped at him, as he worked to snap his nose into place. He hissed in pain as he managed to set it, before glaring at him. "I was quiet you fucker! You could have just woken my ass up!"

Kakuzu looked away annoyed. He didn't want to admit why he actually punched the boy awake. He sat back down on his spot, giving the other boy the cold shoulder.

Hidan gave a scowl as he looked away, finding the bowl. He threw it at Kakuzu's head, knowing that it wouldn't hurt. And the bowl was practically licked clean so it wouldn't make a mess. "Asshole."

In a quick motion, threads shot out from underneath his long sleeve shirt, catching the bowl before they slammed it down, breaking it into pieces. Kakuzu stayed in place, his back to the boy as he didn't look at him, but he was stiff, with anger...

Spitefully, Hidan pushed himself back against the trunk. He gritted his teeth. "You're so lucky I'm docile until I get out of this fucking hellhole.." He grumbled, closing his eyes. He hated it here.. He really did.

Instead of attacking Hidan, he brought his threads back into his body. The older teen forced his anger down, staring at nothing in particular. "Are you using me to scare off the other boys?" he asked coldly, as he thought Hidan thought he could have a less chance of getting himself beaten up by the boys as long as he was near Kakuzu.

"No." He spat. But he left it at there. He just wanted to sleep away and calm down. Why bother talking to a heretic who didn't even want to talk to him?

Kakuzu looked at his fist, the same one that he nailed the boy with. He forgot about it, picking up his math book. "What's...your favorite subject?" he frowned to himself. Was he really asking such lame questions?

"..." Slowly, Hidan raised his head and opened his eyes. He leaned over to look back at Kakuzu, finding it hard to believe that Kakuzu wanted to talk. "...Eh... I hate every class... I don't have any electives yet... What about you?" Giving in, he laid back against the tree, listening to Kakuzu

"Math..." Kakuzu sighed, closing his book as his uncle's lecture came to mind. "So I take it you don't study at all..."

"Nope." He mused, before giving a scoffing laugh. "I don't care for the classes! I know what I'm going to do with my future; I'm only here by law."

"What are your plans for the future?" Kakuzu doubted the boy could do anything without education. The kid had a bad attitude and was...stupid...

"I'm going to dedicate my life to my church." He said with finality, grinning to himself. "In a few years, I can become a priest, and then even the Revered Father."

Priests depending in what religion they were based off, could live in satisfying lives. Kakuzu looked down to his book, his fingers pressing on it. "I see..." he grumbled

"...See what?" Hidan clasped his hands behind his back, starting to finally relax despite the blood on his face and hands.

"Your mind is fixed to a certain future, one I would guess has been assured to you," The older was envious of the albino. He was struggling what to choose.

"Well, of course." Hidan said, confident in his future. "It's the only thing I'm good at..." He gave a small yawn, unaware of Kakuzu's envy. "What about you?"

"Not sure," Kakuzu crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why not? From how smart you seem to be I would've figured something in accounting, or business... like a fucking CEO or something!" He rolled onto his side, before finally going to Kakuzu's side.

Kakuzu was surprised to hear this from someone like him. He glanced at Hidan quietly. "I've been told a lot I should fight and ditch the books," he honestly said.

"What?" Hidan snorted. "Why the fuck would you fight? You can't even kill the bastards, not only that but it's fucking shady shit!" He certainly disapproved of the idea. "You're like one of the smartest guys I know."

What?" Hidan snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Fighting..? What do you mean by that?"

"I fight in the rings of downtown," Kakuzu grumbled as those fights were slightly illegal, they weren't as known as the WFC. "My uncle wants me to get to the WFC."

"..." Hidan scowled at him. "The fuck? Why the hell would you do that kind of shit?"

"Money," everyone knew the top fighters were rich.

"... Fuck that shit." He said, shaking his head. "What's the point in fighting when you can't kill them?"

"I just told you, money," Kakuzu groaned. "The more you win in matches, the more fan you get...the wealthier you get. Haven't you heard of WFC? The Akatsuki?"

"Of course I do! My parents have it on the TV all the fucking time!" Hidan frowned. "And I don't think you should do that. It's bad enough you're not with Jashin, but to fight and not kill is a one-way ticket to hell!"

"Hell is run by money...I think I'll fit just fine," Kakuzu didn't really believe in such things. He glanced away annoyed. "My uncle believes if I beat the Akatsuki...I will surely have a perfect future..."

"... You're smarter than that." Hidan said finally, before settling himself to take a nap before lunch ended.

"Maybe," Kakuzu imagined himself graduating in a top university, getting a job in business, become rich so he wouldn't worry about money when he's retired.

"Not maybe. Definitely." He spat, closing his eyes. "Seriously... fuck the fighting shit."

Kakuzu couldn't help but smile behind his mask, he agreed with the albino kid. The bell rang; it was something Kakuzu for the first time didn't want to hear. The teen sighed, gathered his things and got up.

Hidan gave a groan, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He still had to clean the blood off of him, but his nose was completely healed now.

"I'll see you later," Kakuzu shrugged.

"I guess." he said with a carely wave. "We don't really look for each other."

"It always seems you appear to me," Kakuzu made it seem Hidan was a stalker.

"Hey, who's the fucker who walked up to me the last two times?" Hidan sneered.

"I simply pitied you."

"Well, I don't want it." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I don't let heretics look down on me." with that, he walked away, scowling

Kakuzu frowned, watching the boy leave. The tan eventually headed to class, and his eye caught the sight of two girls holding up a magazine with WFC news. He stopped, staring at the front cover, a guy with an orange swirl mask making a peace sign for the picture.

"Supposedly he's the new Akatsuki member," One of the girls said surprised.

"He looks like an idiot…" the other girl judged as they were looking at other pictures the orange masked man had in the other pages.

"He's debut is today, I wonder if he'll do well."

Kakuzu's eyes drifted away, that new Akatsuki member did look pathetic based off his body tone. He looked as thin as Hidan. Maybe his uncle was right…he had a chance to beat the Akatsuki after all.

* * *

"Mom... really?"

Hidan was holding back his own anger as he was walking with his mother to a large building. It was usually abandoned except for big matches for the illegal fights.

"Now now." His mother was a beautiful white goddess, showing where Hidan got his good looks. She had long white hair and deep violet eyes, as she spoke she was doing her make up into her tiny mirror. "It isn't easy to get so good seats... Plus I need someone to take me home after the appointment..." She gave a giggle. "If I get a nice tip your father and I will have it good for a long while."

"...A week isn't a long while mom..."

"Long enough for us!" She patted her son's head, and he refrained from biting her hand. Defeated. Hidan allowed himself to be dragged into the crowded building. At least her mom was smart enough not to come here by herself.

Kakuzu's uncle, Tsukasa sat in the front row, closest to the ring, checking his phone. The room was loud, full of people getting excited for the game. It wasn't as big as the WFC rings, but it was still a great size. Music was being played, the kind that raves have on for crazy dances. Colorful lights flashed everywhere. The matches were going to start soon. He had gotten Kakuzu ready for it, and was honestly nervous today. He was looking around to spot three men who sat in a corner, with casual clothes. They seemed like ordinary men just wanting to see a match like everyone else, but Tsukasa knew that wasn't true. He crossed his arms on his chest, hoping Kakuzu didn't mess this up.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukasa~" Hidan's mother had a lovely voice, and she always made sure to show that and her other assets off as she walked up to the man. Hidan had his arms crossed, his fingers digging into his own flesh. She sat down beside the man, smiling like an angel to him

The man blinked and glanced at the woman and grinned at her way.

"Ah, Zakuro," he mused as he felt himself relax by the beautiful sight of the woman. "I was wondering when you would show up"

"Well, of course I wouldn't miss the show!" She giggled, the albino having her son sit down. "You know how much I looooooove these fights..." She cooed as she stroked his chin with a well-manicured finger. "They get me quite excited, don't you know~?"

Hidan gave a roll of his eyes. How his father was okay with his wife's infidelity, he'll never know.

The man blushed at the woman's seduction. He chuckled nervously as he grabbed her hand tenderly.

"I bet they do..." he noticed the albino boy, obviously hating to be here… "Is that your son?" he asked as he could tell they looked like one another. "Oh, yes... Hidan, say hello." Zakuro leaned back so the man could see him, and Hidan looked over at the Tsukasa.

"..." Hidan said nothing, watching the man with a frown that was more from his own frustration than anything.

"Hidaaaan." His mother insisted.

"..Sup." Hidan groaned, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm...Nice kid," The man chuckled. He looked at the woman. "Remember that my nephew is going to fight today?"

"Oh?" The older beauty let out, easily impressed. "Do you think he'll win?"

"Of course," the man hoped he was as confident by the way he talked. He motioned with his head to the three men that sat in a row together. "You see those three? They are from the WFC and if my nephew impresses them, we have a chance to get into the real games," he smirked.

Zaruko's round eyes widened. "Woooow..." She immediately got closer to Tsukasa, her head on his shoulder and her hands already feeling his chest. "You really must have trained him very, very well~" She brought her lips close to his ear. "You must be so strong..."

The guy felt his body grow warm, he ignored the fact the first match was starting up. People cheered, but not as much as it was simply the opening. There were two random teens, getting ready to fight. Tsukasa was too busy trying to control his own hormones. "Yeah well...I had to get him a future he can look forward to. The poor boy was abandoned by his own parents," he sighed, shaking his head.

Hidan had been tuning them out. The poor boy didn't want to listen to his mother be a whore in front of him. If any of the other students found out... he'd never hear the end of it. He gave out a groan, glaring up at the stage where the fighters will be. Why was it that everyone was a heathen? They all could have been saved... Hidan scowled to himself. Why should they be saved? They don't deserve to go to heaven anyway... He kept his mind occupied with how everyone would suffer when they died to relax himself, taking a small breath

As the boy ignored everything around his surroundings, the opening match ended with the bigger guy nailing his opponent's jaw harshly, making him collapse on the ground. People cheered, clapped for the winner. Tsukasa's attention was pulled from the crowd's cheers, while the referee pointed out the winner.

Tsukasa glanced to the three men, who were visibly bored, chatting with one another.

"Now, for the real fight for the night!" the referee yelled as the ring had been cleared.

"This is it," Tsukasa felt anxiety numb his body, hands turning into fists as he took deep breaths.

"In this corner, we have the lovely Haku!" the referee jabbed his finger to the left corner where a boy walked to the ring. He had a gentle smile, long black hair. Well it was actually hard to tell the boy was a girl, he was way too pretty to be a fighter too. Behind him a tall dark man was by his side before departing to one of the benches near the ring.

"... Your nephew's going to fight him?" Zaruko let out, looking to Tsukasa. "I've never seen him, er... her?... before..."

"If he's anything like me he'll put up a fight." Hidan gave with a spiteful shake of his head. Hidan could slightly relate to the boy… He didn't look like a fighter but he was quite a scrapper when he was engaged. "I wouldn't be surprised if your nephew got his ass handed to him."

"Hidan!" Zaruko exclaimed disapprovingly.

Tsukasa was too busy with his anxiety. He clenched his teeth, cursing his own nephew in mind to bash the boy up.

"And in the other corner, we have The Zombie Kakuzu!" the referee said out loud.

For a split second, Hidan lost his senses. When they returned, Hidan uncrossed his arms and sat up on the benches. Kakuzu... Was an illegal fighter?! What the fuck was the boy thinking?! Hidan snapped his jaw shut when he realized it was a gap, and with round eyes he stared at Kakuzu walking out, his cold green eyes to the ring. He wore blue baggy pants, and a short sleeved shirt, his arms exposing to the world. He had so many stitches on his skin, but what made him more intimidating was his mask was off. He had stitches, sewed up his cheeks, a Glasgow smile, that even had his mouth was almost shut closed. By his looks, he seemed like he had lived a messed up life, seen so many battles. The three men's attention went straight to Kakuzu. The boy's eyes caught their view, but shifted back to the ring, glaring at his opponent. This was his time finally, to get to the top, to show his worth, but… he couldn't help but feel doubts as he passed the groups of cheering people while he made his way to the ring.

* * *

**Author 1: So what you guys think? :O. I know some parts there is grammar issues x.x :(. I usually have bad grammar but im learning :(. I'm mostly good with plots though... (tear) :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention**

**I wasn't planning in continuing this story, BUT**

**I would like to know if you readers do want me to continue. **

**IF I see people do want me to continue, I will rewrite this story(better for sure) and continue in my other account that I have. I will let everyone know what my other account is where I will repost the story.**

**So once again, comment or pm if you readers want me to continue **

**I will also have a beta reader to make sure there aren't mistakes like this story had earlier**


	4. Chapter 4

k guys, I know this isn't the right away of getting your attention, buttttt this is the only way I can think of to get you guys to my real account.

Hopefully the url works

u/1713183/Storyreader99

This is where I'm going to be reposting up the story. I will also change the story, well the beginning of it, but I am going to stick with what I originally planned.

I will see if i can get the first chapter(with changes) up this week and chap 2 too. Once the first chapter is posted up, i will delete the old one from here. So keep your eyes open :O


End file.
